


The one that got away

by OUATgirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Pre-Series, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATgirl/pseuds/OUATgirl
Summary: Sebastian Moran was assigned a new target, one James Moriarty. However, he's not being successful, his target is a complete ghost. One night, when returning to his hotel room, he is greeted with an unpleasant surprise.





	The one that got away

**Author's Note:**

> this is my version of how Sebastian and Jim first met.  
> Also, this is my first fanfic, so feedback and advice are appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy ;)

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he opened the door. He'd just returned from another complete failure, it had been ten days and he was no closer to get this Moriarty guy. His employer had told him it would be difficult,but this was getting ridiculous. the guy was a freaking ghost, every time Sebastian thought he was getting closer, Moriarty would slip between his fingers, always three steps ahead. It was infuriating. Stepping inside the room, he dumped his backpack, locked the door and headed for the bed, but stopped, feeling observed. He heard a click, and his reflexes kicked in, he turned around and pointed his gun at the origin of the sound.

"Hello," James Moriarty was sitting in a chair, with his legs on the desk, smirking. In front of him were displayed six passports, all with Sebastian photograph, eight different currencies, summing up to a few thousands of dollars, and his riffle, assembled, " Sebastian Moran, I presume. James Moriarty, you can call me Jim." He held out his hand.

Sebastian didn't move, and Moriarty stood up. " What are you doing here?" Sebastian's finger twitched, ' I should pull the trigger, get the job done.' he thought, but something wasn't right, this man had been running from him for weeks, why show up now?

"I have a business proposal." Sebastian raised an eyebrow, 'this is not going to end well', and despite his best instincts, he gave in, curious.

"I want the name of your employer, and everything you have on me.

" "And in return?"

Well, you know what they say about curiosity, Moriarty moved away from the desk and put his hand in his pocket.

" I don't kill you "

"Funny, last time I checked, I was the one holding the gun."

"See where you're standing? Pressure plate," Sebastian looked down " A little gift, beneath you is enough C4 to blow up the whole floor," he retrieved a small device from his pocket that Sebastian recognized as a detonator, " you move, or I press this and 'Goodbye cruel world'".

He grinned, a mad grin topped with furious eyes, and Sebastian finally saw what every one had told him.

"You're insane"

"I know, isn't it great? Now, tick-tock, Sebby"

" Newman," Sebastian finally said, "I only have his last name, okay? The file is in the backpack, by the door."

Moriarty headed towards the door and picked up the backpack and turned it upside down. from the floor, he picked up a file, a pocket knife and a leather bound notebook

"Army," he said, examining the knife, "makes sense." he opened the file, containing a blurred photo of him, his name and description, and possible locations scribbled in Sebastian's neat handwriting. He proceeded to burn them in the fireplace and shifted his attention to the notebook.

Sebastian had been watching him from the corner of his eye, unable to shift his body, but catching a glimpse of his notebook, he decided to at least try to do something.

"Hey!" Moriarty ignored him "HEY!"he looked up " You got what you wanted, now get me out of here." His eyes shifted to the notebook and back to Moriarty in less than a second but he caught the moment and decided to taunt Sebastian a bit longer.

"What is this?"

" A notebook, what the hell does it look like to you. Now, get me out of here."

Moriarty opened the notebook, instead. In it were written several names in the same handwriting of the file, pages full, some of them with a cross on top. Sebastian realized by Moriarty's face that he knew some of them.

"This is a hit list. _your_  hit list." Moriarty straightened up, pulled out one of the floor boards and Sebastian felt something come down under his feet. that could ether mean something good or something terrible. Moriarty stopped.

" Toss the gun to the bed." Sebastian did as he was told and Moriarty cut the last wire. they heard a beep and he told Sebastian it was safe.

Sebastian took a step forward. after this little reassurance, he launched himself to Moriarty, pinned him to the floor, and put his hands around his neck. " How did you find me?"

"Not important," he choked out," I want you to work for me." Sebastian was so taken aback by this answer that he subconsciously loosened the grip.

"What? Why would I do that?"

" Because if you help me kill a few of my targets, I can help you find and kill every single one of the names in that notebook" Sebastian thought for a few seconds and then got up.

" Alright, **Boss.** "


End file.
